


Obviously

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Maid Cafe, idk why it took me a year to write 1k wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: Ai tries to get the captain's attention on the day of the school festival.
Relationships: Mikoshiba Seijuurou/Nitori Aiichirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Obviously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts).



> It took me way to long to write this but I got it done in time for Rosa's birthday.

Aichirou had a problem. And that problem went by the name Seijuro Mikoshiba. Mikoshiba was his swim captain, and he was kind, and strong, and hot as _hell_ , and, unfortunately, straight. Ai didn’t stand a chance. He accepted it. But then he saw what he would be wearing for the team’s maid cafe, and normally Ai had no interest in dressing like a girl, but maybe it would get Mikoshiba’s attention. Mikoshiba liked cute girls, so maybe dressing like a girl would get his attention. It could make Mikoshiba think he’s cute, right? Sure, Mikoshiba had called him cute before, but this time he might actually mean it. This time it would be real, right? At any rate, he could tell himself it was real. _That makes no sense_ , Ai thought. _No, it will work. Shut up._

Ai frowned at his reflection. He just couldn’t get his eyeliner even. How did people do this? He grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyelid yet again. He already had on foundation, blush, and lip gloss. If he was going to dress like a maid, he would do it right.

“I’m not wearing it,” Rin said (again). Ai didn’t have to turn to know Rin was probably glaring at his dress. 

“You have to,” Ai replied automatically. Rin made an unhappy noise but said nothing. Ai silently cheered as he finally got his eyeliner on right. He checked his watch. They were supposed to be at the club’s cafe seven minutes ago. Someone should be coming to check on them any minute now. _Hopefully the captain_. 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. “It’s open!” Ai called. Mikoshiba walked in. Ai’s heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a suit and looked even more handsome than usual. Ai wanted to greet him but forgot how to speak. 

“You two aren’t even dressed?” Mikoshiba looked between Ai and Rin. 

“I’m not wearing it,” Rin said for the umpteenth time. Mikoshiba just sighed in response. 

“Nitori?” 

_Speak._

“J-just finishing my make-up,” Ai answered. “Didn’t want to get it on my dress.” He slipped on the dress easily and turned his back to Mikoshiba. “Zip me up?” He peeked over his shoulder. 

“Sure.” Mikoshiba gently pulled the zipper up. Ai picked up his apron and tied it himself before doing a little twirl. 

“How do I look?” 

“Very cute,” Mikoshiba replied. _Yes!_

“Ridiculous,” Rin murmured. 

“Do you need help getting dressed, Matsuoka?” Mikoshiba asked. 

“I’m fine,” Rin grumbled. 

Ai looked in the mirror and silently thanked his foundation for hiding the blush coming to his cheeks. _Mikoshiba called him cute. Success!_ He probably didn’t really mean it, and it wasn’t even the first time he said it, but Ai was too elated to care. Even Rin’s sounds of annoyance as he struggled with his apron couldn’t bring him down. 

“Ok, let’s go,” Mikoshiba said as soon Rin finished dressing. 

Ai was halfway out the door when he turned around. “I forgot my mascara!” 

“It’s fine,” Mikoshiba said, grabbing Ai’s wrist to stop him. “You already look great. Besides, I don’t like too much makeup.” He winked. Ai was too busy trying to remember how to breathe to notice Rin’s groan. _He doesn’t mean it_ , he scolded himself. 

“You look good, too,” Ai managed to say. 

“Obviously,” Mikoshiba said with a grin and led the other two toward the classroom the club was using. 

* * *

The morning shift was pretty slow. A few people stopped by, including a couple of Ai’s friends from junior high school who practically forced him to take a picture. Other than that Ai spent most of the morning preparing for the lunch shift and trying not to get distracted staring at Mikoshiba. Finally 11:00 came Ai’s shift ended. Rin bolted out the moment they were allowed to leave. Ai slowly walked out of the room, wondering if he should change or not. The dress was less comfortable than expected, but the captain seemed to like it. At any rate, he kept looking at him, which was nice.

Mikoshiba was talking to a boy Ai didn’t recognize in the hall. “Oh, hey, Nitori! Let’s head back to the dorms to change.”

“Oh, so this is Nitori,” the unknown boy said. “You weren’t lying about how cute she is.”

_Mikoshiba said told him I’m cute? Wait, she?_ “Um, actually…” Ai started.

“So, Nitori, how long have you and Seijuro been together?”

_Together?_ “What?”

“Ok, time to go! See you later!” Mikoshiba dragged Nitori away down the hall toward the dorms. Ai waited until they were almost to their rooms and the hall was empty to speak.

“Um, did he think I’m your girlfriend?” Nitori asked.

“Something like that,” Sei mumbled in response.

“Should I have told him I’m a boy?”

Mikoshiba sighed. “Then he would’ve thought you’re my boyfriend.” _I wish_ , Ai thought. He hoped the foundation was still hiding the blood rushing to his cheeks as he forced out a laugh.

“Come on, everyone knows you’re straight.”

Mikoshiba stopped walking. Ai turned to look at him.

“I’m _what?_ ”

Ai frowned. Had he mispoken? “You’re straight.”

“I… But last year I… you weren’t here last year.” Mikoshiba rubbed his temples in frustration. “I assumed someone would’ve said something.”

“Said what?”

“That I’m bi.” _What._ They both just looked at each other for a moment. Ai broke the silence.

“What?”

“I’m bisexual. I came out last year,” Mikoshiba said. Ai didn’t know what to say. Mikoshiba sighed and leaned against the wall. “I guess I should’ve said something, but I thought everyone knew. It’s not like I’ve been subtle about liking you.”

“Me?!”

Mikoshiba laughed and shook his head. “Don’t worry. It’s just a silly crush. Which is what I told Ken. I don’t know why he would think we’re dating.” Ai was still staring at him in surprise. “It’s okay. I know you’re not interested.”

“But I am!”

Mikoshiba frowned. “But you’re straight.”

Ai cleared his throat. “I’m _what?_ ” he said, trying to match Mikoshiba’s pitch.

“Was that supposed to be me?” Mikoshiba asked with raised eyebrow.

“Fine, I’m bad at impressions. But I do like you.” Ai stepped closer to Mikoshiba.

“Really?”

“Really,” Ai answered. His whole face felt hot and he felt like his heart was going to burst, but he refused to break eye contact.

“I like you, too,” Mikoshiba said. 

Ai swallowed. “Prove it.” 

He raised up to his toes so their faces were close together. Mikoshiba leaned forward the rest of the way so their lips met. It was both of their first kiss, and it didn’t last long, but they both were smiling when it ended. 

Ai laughed. Mikoshiba cocked his head to the side. “Captain, you got lip gloss on your lips.”

Mikoshiba groaned. “This is why I don’t like makeup!” He wiped his mouth. “I’m going to change.” He started to walk away.

“It looks good on you.”

“Obviously,” he said with a grin. “But seriously, wash your face. You look cuter without make up.”


End file.
